


Выход там

by innokentya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Каждый может знать, где находится выход, но не все в состоянии до него добраться.





	Выход там

**Author's Note:**

> Окей, да, это снова я, и снова с РПФ.   
> Для тех, кто не в курсе: Джошуа Даллас и Лара Пулвер были женаты с 2007 по 2011 год. Знакомы они с 2003 (потому в фике и упоминается именно восемь лет).   
> Их отношения и то, что Джош предпочел ей Джиннифер, до сих пор не укладывается у меня в голове, а, значит, вполне возможно, что я еще вернусь к этой паре.   
> И нет, это не значит, что мне не нравится Джиннифер Гудвин. Просто если бы стоял выбор между Джин и Ларой, я бы выбрала вторую, да :) 
> 
> Эти фотографии меня сломали окончательно: http://picua.org/img/2016-11/06/3yx3r0xkhb83iqjc9u4izn0fl.jpg  
> http://picua.org/img/2016-11/06/3m54hoxugsrbwzk1kf6ekq9e6.jpg

— Вы­ход там.   
  
Тош­нотвор­но обы­ден­ная фра­за слиш­ком прос­то сры­ва­ет­ся с губ, но об­легче­ния не при­носит. Как, впро­чем, и к кон­цу све­та не при­водит.   
  
Ла­ра вздер­ги­ва­ет под­бо­родок и про­дол­жа­ет смот­реть Джо­шу пря­мо в гла­за. Тот, как ни стран­но, взгля­да не от­во­дит, слов­но пы­та­ет­ся нас­мотреть­ся на неё на всю ос­тавшу­юся жизнь. Что же, ей не жал­ко, пусть смот­рит. Прис­таль­ное вни­мание еще ни­кем не по­рица­лось, раз­ве что осо­бами ко­ролев­ских кро­вей, но ку­да Ла­ре сей­час до них? До, к при­меру, ис­тинной прин­цессы За­чаро­ван­но­го Ле­са, или ко­го там иг­ра­ет эта Гуд­вин? Ла­ра горь­ко ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, чуть нак­ло­няя го­лову, и пы­та­ет­ся по­нять, в ка­кой мо­мент сво­ей чёр­то­вой жиз­ни сде­лала что-то не так.   
  
К чес­ти Джо­ша, он не пы­та­ет­ся оп­равды­вать­ся. Не пы­та­ет­ся объ­яс­нить­ся, за­верить её в веч­ной люб­ви и в том, что «бес по­путал», «боль­ше та­кого не пов­то­рит­ся», «прос­ти ме­ня, моя прек­расная».   
  
На­вер­ное, по­тому, что у не­го есть уже своя Прек­расная. Те­перь уже есть.   
  
И как буд­то не бы­ло этих вось­ми лет, сду­ло вет­ром, при­летев­шим с Ат­ланти­ки. Тем, что был по­пут­ным её са­моле­ту из Лон­до­на. Тем, что об­во­лаки­вал Ла­ру прош­лым ве­чером, ло­жась на об­на­жён­ные пле­чи прох­ладной и не­весо­мой шалью. Тем, что буд­то от­го­вари­вал и шеп­тал: «Нет, те­бе не сто­ит там по­яв­лять­ся. Те­бе не пон­ра­вит­ся то, что ты уви­дишь».   
  
Или это был внут­ренний го­лос?   
  
— Вы­ход там.  
  
Сей­час Ла­ра не уз­на­ет собс­твен­ный го­лос. По всем за­конам жан­ра, он сей­час дол­жен дро­жать, как пос­ледний но­ябрь­ский лист, но в нём сколь­зят при­каз­ные нот­ки. Сталь­ные. Ле­дяные. Со­вер­шенно не те, ко­торы­ми сле­дова­ло бы ода­ривать му­жа. Пусть да­же и уже та­кого да­леко­го, хоть и сто­яще­го сов­сем близ­ко, бук­валь­но в нес­коль­ких фу­тах.   
  
Джош смар­ги­ва­ет, ус­лы­шав пов­то­рив­шу­юся фра­зу, и, прик­рыв гла­за ру­кой, вне­зап­но на­чина­ет ти­хо сме­ять­ся. Ес­ли бы Ла­ра не зна­ла его так хо­рошо, то мог­ла бы по­думать, что это — нас­мешка над её по­каз­ной хо­лод­ностью, над тем, как она спо­кой­но ре­аги­ру­ет на фра­зу «Ли, я по­даю на раз­вод» и ту сце­ну, сви­детель­ни­цей ко­торой ста­ла нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад на съ­емоч­ной пло­щад­ке.   
  
 _В пер­вое мгно­вение ей ка­залось, что кто-то рез­ко за­ехал ку­лаком в сол­нечное спле­тение, ра­зом вы­бив весь воз­дух из став­ших та­кими ма­лень­ки­ми лег­ких, и что кар­ти­на то­го, как Джош, её род­ной и са­мый до­рогой в ми­ре Джош, слиш­ком лег­ко и при­выч­но сры­ва­ет ми­молет­ный по­целуй с губ сво­ей кол­ле­ги, нав­сегда ос­та­нет­ся за­печат­ленной ог­ненным клей­мом на внут­ренней сто­роне век. На­до же, ка­кая иро­ния — это та са­мая ак­три­са, с ко­торой у не­го про­писа­на глав­ная сю­жет­ная ли­ния в се­ри­але, в этом чер­то­вом ска­зоч­ном во­дово­роте, что за­тяги­ва­ет каж­до­го, кто к не­му при­час­тен, с го­ловой. Тог­да Ла­ра, на па­ру се­кунд за­меш­кавша­яся, а пос­ле — рва­нув­шая со съ­емоч­ной пло­щад­ки ку­да гла­за гля­дят, ду­мала, что, зак­ры­вая гла­за, боль­ше ни­ког­да и ни­чего не уви­дит кро­ме это­го по­целуя…_  
  
Но сей­час, слы­ша та­кой зна­комый и от­зы­ва­ющий­ся в каж­дой кле­точ­ке те­ла хрип­лый смех Джо­ша, она по­нима­ет, что прос­тит, от­пустит ему все гре­хи, буд­то в этот са­мый мо­мент яв­ля­ет­ся Де­вой Ма­ри­ей, все­пони­ма­ющей и все­ис­купля­ющей. Хо­тя бы по­тому, что они об­хо­дят­ся бе­зо вся­ких сцен с вы­рыва­ни­ем во­лос и раз­гро­ма ок­ру­жа­ющей сре­ды. Хо­тя бы по­тому, что Джош —  _по­ка еще её Джош_  — не­помер­но за­путал­ся в са­мом се­бе, и дол­жен най­тись кто-то, кто по­может ра­зор­вать по­роч­ный круг и най­ти вы­ход. Ну и пусть, что её Те­сея бу­дет ждать  _дру­гая_  прин­цесса  _с дру­гой сто­роны_  ла­бирин­та? По край­ней ме­ре, ге­рой ос­та­нет­ся жив.   
  
Улыб­ка и смех всег­да бы­ли за­щит­ной ре­ак­ци­ей Джо­ша. Что бы не про­ис­хо­дило. Ко­го бы не при­ходи­лось те­рять. Как бы не бы­ло боль­но. Ми­нут­ное оце­пене­ние, нес­коль­ко взма­хов длин­ных, буд­то у де­воч­ки, рес­ниц и рос­сыпь сме­ха. У Ла­ры всег­да от это­го зву­ка бе­жали му­раш­ки по ко­же.   
  
Но не се­год­ня.   
  
Се­год­ня она спо­кой­но наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как её Принц собс­твен­ны­ми ру­ками раз­ва­лива­ет пос­ледние сте­ны так тща­тель­но, кир­пи­чик за кир­пи­чиком, выс­тра­ива­емо­го их сов­мес­тно­го ми­ра, и да­же не пы­та­ет­ся ему ме­шать. По­тому что в про­тив­ном слу­чае эту мис­сию бы приш­лось вы­пол­нить ей.   
  
— Ли…   
  
Ког­да-то столь лю­бимое ею проз­ви­ще сей­час ощу­ща­ет­ся чем-то срод­ни бо­лез­ненной по­щечи­ны, и Ла­ра не­осоз­нанно от­ша­тыва­ет­ся от Джо­ша, хо­тя тот не дви­га­ет­ся с мес­та, да­же не пы­та­ет­ся сок­ра­тить рас­сто­яние меж­ду ни­ми.   
  
— Мне прав­да… жаль.   
  
Ла­ра от­ка­зыва­ет­ся по­нимать, от­че­го го­ворит Джош, а сло­ва гор­чат на язы­ке у неё. Воз­можно, по­тому, что она ни­ког­да не до­гады­валась, что все мо­жет за­кон­чить­ся вот так? В один мо­мент?  
  
— Я знаю, — она при­лага­ет ти­тани­чес­кие уси­лия, что­бы во­об­ще вы­тол­кнуть из се­бя хо­тя бы ка­кое-то по­добие вра­зуми­тель­ной ре­чи. — И ве­рю. Но ты дол­жен… Вы­ход там, Джош.   
  
Ес­ли он ос­та­нет­ся, ес­ли за­дер­жится еще хо­тя бы на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений, то по­каз­ная мас­ка Ла­ры пок­ро­ет­ся тре­щина­ми, рас­сыплет­ся, рух­нет пря­мо ему под но­ги, а по ще­кам поль­ют­ся неп­ро­шен­ные сле­зы. И Джош, буд­то по­нимая, зас­ты­ва­ет лишь на се­кун­ду, сжи­ма­ет че­люс­ти так силь­но, что по ску­лам про­бега­ют жел­ва­ки, а пос­ле ко­рот­ко ки­ва­ет и слиш­ком быс­тро ре­тиру­ет­ся из ком­на­ты.   
  
Дверь зак­ры­ва­ет­ся за ним ак­ку­рат­но, очень-очень ти­хо, но сей­час Ла­ре ка­жет­ся, что её гро­хот столь си­лен, что зак­ла­дыва­ет уши. Прой­дет не­мало вре­мени, преж­де чем она пой­мет, что ог­лу­ша­ют её собс­твен­ные же ры­дания, зас­тавля­ющие сод­ро­гать­ся все те­ло. Из глаз бе­гут це­лые во­допа­ды, буд­то что-то там внут­ри щел­кну­ло, прор­ва­ло все име­юще­еся эмо­ци­ональ­ные дам­бы, сло­мало её нав­сегда. В гор­ле пер­шит, гла­за бо­лят, но ху­же все­го сей­час там, воз­ле сер­дца. В том са­мом мес­те, ку­да уда­рило пре­датель­ство.   
  
Ве­ро­ят­но, зна­ло, ку­да ме­тить.   
  
Ла­ра, об­на­ружив­шая, что си­дит в гос­ти­нич­ном но­мере на по­лу, уты­ка­ет­ся го­ловой в столь удач­но под­вернув­ше­еся крес­ло и под­жи­ма­ет под се­бя но­ги.  
  
— Вы­ход там…  
  
Она не по­нима­ет, за­чем сно­ва и сно­ва пов­то­ря­ет эту фра­зу, буд­то за­цик­лившись на же­лании выс­та­вить прочь всех, кто пос­ме­ет её пот­ре­вожить, а, воз­можно, и уй­ти от­сю­да са­мой. Хо­тя, на­вер­ное, впер­вые в жиз­ни, она зна­ет, где на­ходит­ся дверь, ука­зыва­ет на неё дру­гим, но не в сос­то­янии доб­рать­ся до вы­хода са­ма.   
  
В пе­ренос­ном смыс­ле, ес­тес­твен­но.   
  


***

  
— Вы­ход там!   
  
Ла­ра слы­шит глу­бокий муж­ской го­лос и, да­же не взи­рая на гром­кую му­зыку, по­нима­ет, что он зву­чит дей­стви­тель­но кра­сиво. «Ко­лени под­ги­ба­ют­ся» — имен­но та­кую ха­рак­те­рис­ти­ку да­ют по­доб­ным тем­брам. Ви­димо, пос­ледний кок­тей­ль был дей­стви­тель­но лиш­ним, — Ла­ра ти­хо хи­хика­ет в ла­дош­ку и сра­зу же под­ни­ма­ет взгляд на то­го, кто ок­ликнул её нес­коль­ко се­кунд на­зад.   
  
Оча­рова­тель­ная улыб­ка. Ог­ромные се­рые гла­за. И та­кие оча­рова­тель­ные чуть вь­ющи­еся во­лосы, что Ла­ра ед­ва не бь­ет се­бя по паль­цах, ко­торым вне­зап­но ди­ко хо­чет­ся за­путать­ся в этих куд­рях. Она смот­рит на пар­ня пе­ред со­бой, не ми­гая, буд­то оча­рован­ная его кра­сотой. Он воз­вра­ща­ет ей от­ветный взгляд в пол­ной ме­ре, и, как Ла­ре ка­жет­ся, ему нра­вит­ся то, что он ви­дит. Быс­тро об­ли­зав пе­ресох­шие гу­бы, Ла­ра ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся и, пы­та­ясь го­ворить внят­но, пе­рес­пра­шива­ет:   
  
— Что, прос­ти­те?   
  
Мда уж, очень об­на­дежи­ва­ющее и ин­те­рес­ное на­чало раз­го­вора, Ла­ра, мо­лод…  
  
Все мыс­ли ра­зом уле­тучи­ва­ют­ся из го­ловы, сто­ит ей ус­лы­шать смех её слу­чай­но­го со­бесед­ни­ка. Она на­вер­ня­ка сей­час выг­ля­дит как де­воч­ка-под­росток, пя­ляща­яся на ку­мира мил­ли­онов гла­зами-сер­дечка­ми, но ей ис­крен­не пле­вать. Она го­това слу­шать его смех до кон­ца сво­их дней, и это не пре­уве­личе­ние.   
  
— Мне по­каза­лось, что вы ос­матри­вались в по­ис­ках вы­хода, — па­рень прид­ви­га­ет­ся чуть бли­же, что­бы Ла­ра луч­ше его слы­шала. — Вот и ре­шил под­ска­зать. Про­водить?   
  
В лю­бой дру­гой си­ту­ации Ла­ра бы от­ка­залась, да еще бы и на­хами­ла в от­вет, по­тому что  _так_  яв­но ей еще не на­мека­ли на то, что она не сов­сем в сос­то­янии ид­ти на сво­их дво­их. Но не се­год­ня и не это­му че­лове­ку. Она ощу­ща­ет, как внут­ри бе­шено ко­лотит­ся сер­дце, ког­да па­рень ак­ку­рат­но бе­рет её под ло­коть, по­могая слезть с бар­но­го сту­ла, и мо­лит­ся, что­бы он боль­ше ни­ког­да её не от­пустил.   
  
  
Ей со­вер­шенно нев­до­мек, что спус­тя го­ды от­пустить его при­дет­ся ей.   
  
По­тому что каж­дый из них зна­ет, где на­ходит­ся его вы­ход.   
  
 _Там._  
  
 _ **И это там — не с ней.**_


End file.
